


Hangovers and Storage Rooms

by wanderingalonelypath



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Magnus mention because Alec tells him everything, Making Out, Raphael mention because I love him, angry jimon, light smut?? just making out with a shirtless jace, ofc they get interrupted because i had to throw in the Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: Simon is not having a good day. He's got a wicked hangover, is feeling frustratedly helpless with all this Jonathan mess and had to sit in a council meeting for Raphael that resulted in nothing. Not to mention Jace and his smug face had been throwing insults at him all day. So when Simon finally blows up and Alec tells them to take it somewhere else, he drags Jace into a storage room to yell at him.Or make out with him.He can't really decide.





	Hangovers and Storage Rooms

“Why are you always like this?!”

He was fighting with Jace, to absolutely no one’s surprise. Simon swears Jace and him are like gasoline and a lit match, which doesn’t end up good for him, given his current, ah, aversions to fire.

They bicker on the best of days, but today the air between seemed almost electrified. Simon hadn’t been having a good day from the get-go; he stupidly agreed to go drinking with Maia last night, and given the fact that she was a bartender and a werewolf, she could hold liquor way better than he could hold plasma shots. 

But he woke up that morning to Raphael taking in stragglers from a vampire clan who just got wiped out by Jonathan, so he drowned his uselessness in alcohol. Maia was only too happy to match him shot for shot, and the headache today wasn’t worth the coping he did the night before. On top of that, he only had one blood pack left, and it was AB negative, his least favorite, so it left a bitter taste in his mouth for the rest of the day. And then he went to a council meeting for Raphael, forcing him to listen to circular bickering, while Jace kept making snide comments to him.

He could banter all day, but not today specifically, when he had a wicked hangover and crushing helplessness taking root in his mind. So when Jace made a dig a vampire's, a little too close to reminding him of the grief-stricken faces of the survivors of the Denver clan, he finally let go.

Jace reared back at first, but a crude satisfaction glinted in his eyes. “Like what, Lewis?” He goaded. He wanted a fight, Simon realized, and Simon was just bitter and furious enough to give him one. 

“Like a total prick! You have no idea what you’re talking about, so just keep your fucking mouth shut!” He got louder near the end of the sentence, and the Institute went quiet. Simon was generally an easy-going guy, even with all the problems that came with being a downworlder, but today was just not the day. He also rarely ever cusses; despite how foul Clary’s language was. She could curse a sailor under the table, but Simon rarely ever even said ‘damn’. His mother raised him to speak respectfully, after all.

Jace raised his eyebrow, smirk slipping into a sneer. Simon realized with a start that Jace was in this to hurt or be hurt. Simon wasn’t complaining. 

A hand came down on his shoulder, a mirrored one on Jace’s. “If you two are going to fight, take it somewhere else. We have Clave representative’s here, and I do not need that lecture.” Alec hissed at them. Simon jerked his arm away, getting angrier. He didn’t understand why he was getting this furious. Alec usually intimidated him, and he seemed well aware of that when he gave Simon a shocked look. Simon guessed it was all the pent-up stress and frustration he’s been repressing these past few months. Going from human to vampire in a week and, other than a little freakout, adjusting to it with a few fits and starts was maybe a tad more stressful than he originally thought.

Maybe getting drunk didn’t get rid of that residual grief and anger, but he knew what would. A good screaming session, preferably at an angry, sexy shadowhunter, might calm him down. He stalked to the nearest hallway, grabbing Jace’s elbow and dragging him with a little vamp strength (maybe more than a little, he still didn’t have a total handle over it) he slammed into the first open door he found. 

It looked like some sort of storage room, filled with crates and dusty sheets with no windows or lights. He shoved Jace in before him and turned around to slam the door. If he was about to have a shouting match he wasn’t trying to let everyone else hear it. He was already opening his mouth to shout something, anything, hatefully at Jace, when he was cut off by Jace shoving him against the door.

And kissing him.

Jace was furious, maybe even more so than him, kissing with teeth and tongue and heat. And maybe that was really hot, and Simon was still pissed, too pissed to even register the fact that he was making out with Jace Wayland in a storage room. But he wasn’t about to stop. 

Simon gave as good as he got, licking into Jace’s mouth, sliding his fingers into the belt loops of Jace’s jeans to yank him even closer. Jace tangled a hand into his hair, the other wrapping around to cup the back of his neck, bringing them so close that he could smell Jace. He smelled like sweat and smoke and heat and life.

He made Simon feel like he was alive.

The doorknob was digging into his back so he pushed forward, slipping a hand under Jace’s shirt and tracing the heat of his skin. Jace’s thighs hit the edge of a crate, forcing him to sit, and Simon wasted no time climbing into his lap. His hand slipped out from under Jace’s shirt and grabbed the edge of it instead, yanking it up. Simon broke the kiss long enough to toss it somewhere behind him, before being sucked back into the haze of kissing Jace Wayland.

It was like he was being dragged in by the tide, drowning in Jace’s lips and tongue and scent, but he wasn’t coming up for air. He didn’t need to, and Jace was showing no signs of stopping. His hands were everywhere, gripping Simon’s hair, sliding down his jaw, dragging across his stomach, squeezing his ass. Simons was responding in kind, tugging on his hair to tilt his head back, fingernails scraping across his abs. Jace moaned, falling out of the kiss as Simon moved down his neck, sucking a hickey on the dip between his shoulder and neck. Jace gasped, hands moving to grip Simon’s hips, as his fangs scraped the bruise forming-

The door to the storage room slammed open. Simon ripped his mouth off of Jace’s neck, scraping a bit with his fangs, and jerked his head around. Isabelle was standing in the doorway, eyes nearly glinting with enjoyment, and Alec and Clary were behind her. Clary had her mouth covered, clearly holding back giggles, and Alec somehow managed to look shocked and unsurprised at the same time.

“We were coming to see if you wanted to join us for a mission, but it looks like you’re busy…” Izzy smirked, looking pointedly at Jace gripping Simon’s hips. “We’re leaving.” Alec said bluntly, turning abruptly and striding out of the door. Simon had no doubt he was taking out his phone to text Magnus. Clary and Izzy followed with matching smirks, making Simon somehow expect that they knew this was going to happen. After the door shut behind him, Simon turned to see Jace looking at him, afraid and expectant.

He didn’t say anything, just climbed off his lap and headed toward the door. He heard Jace sigh behind him. Simon turned back once he reached the door; Jace looked defeated as he tried to find his shirt. Simon clicked the lock into place, and Jace jerked up to meet his gaze.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm I love some angry make outs. And getting interrupted. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
